Puppet boi
"The war will go on and end at a few centuries. Whenever it ends, the cheese tigers will win, because you will help us on winning." -A puppet boi at the end of their puppet show, when the boi it's doing a puppet show to is mostly or fully hypnotized. "Once upon a time, in a world like the one you are on, there was two sides: The side of a nasty brown koala with a blue flower and a lei, and a beautiful black tiger with orange eyes and a orange cheese hat." -Another puppet boi at the start of its puppet show. The puppet boiz are a species who goes into boiz' houses, and starts to make them a puppet show showing how will the war be. The shows were actually made by the Puppet boi to hypnotize boiz to make them stay at the Cheese tigers' side, so scientists classify Puppet boiz as a Spinny Boi from the Cheese side. Appearance Spinny bois who saw puppet boiz before and survived the hypnotizing say puppet boiz are fully black with white eyes so bright they could blind you. They also have two puppets in their paws: a spinny boi puppet, and a cheese tiger puppet. History One day, during the very long spinny boi and cheese tiger war, the cheese tigers were losing. The popularity of the side was slowly but surely lowering, and it was hard to convert boiz to cheese tigers. Some authority cheese tigers gathered in a meeting and brainstormed ideas on how to get more people to join their side. An hour and a half later, this conversation happened: "What if we make a robot boi that goes into boiz' houses, does a puppet show for them, and has eyes that hypnotize people, so it looks at the eyes of a boi during the puppet show until they're brainwashed enough to convert into cheese tigers?" "Great idea, Nacho. How would we make that idea a reality though?" "We can announce to the entire cheese tiger community we found a way to get more boiz to join our side, but we're gonna need some talented cheese tigers to make that idea come true. In that case, those talented cheese tigers would be engineers that can help us make a prototype of a puppet boi, and if it's good enough, we will ask them to make a final model that would be used from that moment on." "You know what, everyone? Let's go with Nacho's idea." Everyone obeyed the boss of the meeting, and contacted Morning Cheese (a cheese tiger news network) about the idea no one else in the meeting came up with. The boss let Nacho stay home for the rest of the day as a reward for such a clever idea. A week later, a few spy cheese tigers signed up for being the engineers of the first ever puppet boi, and the rest is history. Trivia * Puppet boiz are controlled by spy cheese tigers. * Many species have immunity to puppet boi hypnosis. * Puppet boiz are not living beings. They're robots programmed to hypnotize boiz, that are controlled by actual living beings. Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Boiz that are evil/work for cheese tigers Category:Artificial species Category:Not spinny boi Category:Automated species